Schafter
The Benefactor Schafter is a luxury four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The Schafter has been redesigned in The Ballad of Gay Tony (nicknamed the "Second Generation") sporting a much more luxurious and modern look. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' 1st Generation The first-generation Schafter is in a lot of ways similar in design to a Mercedes-Benz E-Class (W211) but was altered to appear with a longer wheelbase, bulkier body, (in this case, it would be a S-Class (W220) in particular) and less luxurious fascias. Its rear fascia seems to be derived from a Mercedes-Benz CL-Class (C215), most likely the AMG variant. The front also bear resemblance to the Ssangyong Chairman H (which is based on a Mercedes-Benz platform) with the headlights from the Maybach 57 and Maybach 62. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' 2nd Generation In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the second-generation Schafter is featured. It has a more modernized appearance, with a general design based on a Mercedes-Benz E-Class (W212). Adding to the more modern appearance is the presence of LED strips below the two bi-xenon bulbs in the headlights, and LED taillights. The front heavily resembles the Mercedes-Benz CL-Class C216. The 2nd generation Schafter is only available in a modified form, featuring a different grille, a body kit, dual exhaust, larger chrome wheels, and the possibility of appearing with monotone or two tone paint. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the 2nd gen Schafter always spawns as the prominent vehicle, unlike the 1st gen version, which does not return. In this game, the Schafter retains its design as in TBoGT, but lacking any bodywork modifications, having a stock form. Current Design Gallery Second Generation= |-| First Generation= Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto IV The Schafter is powered by an apparent 6.5L supercharged V12 (according to badges) coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Although the large 6.5L supercharged V12 is quite powerful, the car feels slow because of its weight. Due to said weight, acceleration is below average, compared to other vehicles in its class, such as the Oracle and Presidente. Top speed is very good for the vehicle's engine statistics and specifications. The car handling is above average, although a slight hint of oversteer is detectable, the Schafter's firm suspension makes it a pleasure in low-speed cornering. Both generations of the Schafter bear an impressive degree of torque, being able to push or ram other vehicles with ease. The suspension is a perfect balance of firm and soft, keeping the Schafter planted on the road in turns, while not jarring over bumps. Braking is fair, and ABS is available, though not standard. Crash deformation and engine build quality are excellent; the car is capable of sustaining multiple direct impacts, and can also take a fair amount of gunfire before the engine stalls or inflames. The "Russian Mafia" Schafter has a slightly higher top speed than its unmodified counterpart. Both the first and second generation performs the same. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |Drivetrain Files= |Drivetrain Tested= RWD |Gears Files= |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Schafter in GTA V is powered by the same V12 engine (according to the badges), but shares a similar engine sound with the Tailgater, Sentinel and Sentinel XS, Gresley and Surano, all of which have lower power V6-sounding engines. After the Fugitive, the Schafter is considered to be the second fastest Sedan-class vehicle in the game, with a higher top speed than any other (except the Super Diamond) and excellent acceleration. Unlike other cars such as the Tailgater, it doesn't have as much of a tendency to oversteer because of excessive traction, therefore making the Schafter an ideal car to use in Sedan-class races in GTA Online, as well as a good choice as a getaway vehicle for The Big Score. Crash deformation across all variants is acceptable. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) V6 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Schafter-GTAIV-Ad.png|A Schafter advertisement. Schafter-GTAIV-Black.png|The black Schafter found at Perestroika Club in The Master and the Molotov. Schafter-GTAIV-Pegorino.png|The black Schafter used in Pegorino's Pride with Niko and Jimmy Pegorino as occupants. Schafter-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Schafter-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Schafter on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Schwartzer The Schafter also has its coupe variant, the Schwartzer. Schwartzer-GTAV-front.png|The Schwartzer in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) For the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update, two variants are added in Grand Theft Auto Online based on the vehicle. Both have a redesigned interior, updated performance and slight changes in the lower area (front and rear fascias), as well as tweaked wheel arches: Schafter LWB A L'ong '''W'heel 'B'ase variant of the vehicle, which is essentially the same as the standard Schafter, yet now features a window channel in between pillars B and C. There is an armored version of it as well. It holds the same design, yet features window armoring around the pillars and window frames and offers more protection to the player, engine, and deformation of the chassis and window pillars. SchafterLWB-GTAO-front.png|Schafter LWB, Stock version. (Rear quarter view) SchafterLWBArmored-GTAO-front.png|Schafter LWB, Armored version. (Rear quarter view) Schafter V12 A high-performance version of the Schafter that sports an upgraded V12 engine and a sportier appearance. There is an armored version of it as well. It holds the same design, yet features window armoring around the pillars and window frames and offers more protection to the player, engine, and deformation of the chassis and window pillars. SchafterV12-GTAO-front.png|Schafter V12, Stock version. (Rear quarter view) SchafterV12Armored-GTAO-front.png|Schafter V12, Armored version. (Rear quarter view) Stretch E The Schafter from The Ballad of Gay Tony also serves as the base for a limousine version, having an enlarged chassis and two extra windows. For the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update in Grand Theft Auto Online, the Stretch E serves as the base for an armed and armored variant dubbed '''Turreted Limo. StretchE-TBOGT-front.jpg|The Stretch E in The Ballad of Gay Tony. (Rear quarter view) TurretedLimo-GTAO-front.png|The Turreted Limo in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Special Variants *A tuned version of the Schafter (similar to either a Mercedes-Benz E 55 AMG or a Brabus E) are commonly found in Hove Beach, being driven by the Russian Mafia. It is black, has black wheels, lacks the chrome trim on the trunk lid and sports a body kit including a debadged black grille. The Russian Schafter can be resprayed to any color of the regular Schafter, this will also cause it to lose its unique wheel color unless painted a certain silver shade that is accompanied by black wheels. The custom grille, however, will always remain black. Schafter-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|Russian Mafia Schafter (Rear quarter view). *Tony Prince owns a Schafter that always spawns in an single black color. Schafter-TBoGT-Tony.png|The Ballad of Gay Tony - Tony's variant. *A unused version of the Schafter appears as an unmodified variant of the vehicle, lacking the side skirts, custom bumpers, two twin exhausts and standard rims. The grille also appears in its stock form, having a much smaller Benefactor emblem. It can only be spawned via Trainers. Schafter3-TBoGT-front.png|The Ballad of Gay Tony - Unused, Stock Variant (Rear quarter view). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Common in Hove Beach, where both the regular Schafter and the Russian Mafia Schafter can be found. * Frequently appears in Firefly Projects. * Down the street from the Broker Safehouse, towards Firefly Island. * Common in Cerveza Heights. * Common in Algonquin. * In The Lost and Damned Gang Wars, the Russian Mafia version very commonly appears when warring with Russians. (TLAD only) ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * In a large majority of Tony's missions and the Club Management missions, Tony's Schafter will be available to be driven to your destination. * Spawns in Algonquin when already driving one. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Occasionally seen driving around Rockford Hills. *Parked in the golf course parking lot. *One appears during a random event as a rental car of a businessman that you have to drive to the airport. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be found driven around Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills, often when wanted by Simeon Yetarian. *Parked at the Golf Course if wanted by Simeon Yetarian. *Can be used in the introduction race after creating a character. After the race it can be kept. *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos after the Heists Update for $65,000. Notable Owners *Mikhail Faustin can be seen riding in a unique all black Schafter during the mission The Master and the Molotov. It has black rims and a silver grille. *Jimmy Pegorino also owns a black Schafter, with black rims and a standard silver Schafter grille, featured and used in the mission Pegorino's Pride. *Gay Tony owns a black Second Generation Schafter, which serves a chauffeured vehicle courtesy of Maisonette 9. He also owns a pink First Generation Schafter, as his personal transport. *Packie McReary may own a Schafter, as a white one appears outside his house in Waste Not Want Knots. *Timm drove a second generation Schafter as a rental vehicle, until it broke down. Trivia General * The name Schafter may be a crude reference to the shaft of a penis or the act of shafting, slang for sexual intercourse. It may also refer to the slang term 'shafting', which describes disadvantaging or irritating someone. *The Schafter's strong build quality is likely a reference to its real life counterpart. The Mercedes-Benz E-Class are widely known to its durability and reliability compared to other executive cars in its class. *Its V12 engine may be inspired by the Brabus E, a rare high-performance version of the W211 and W212 generations of Mercedes-Benz E-Class, which is engine-swapped with an AMG-tuned V12. *Counting all variants, including the unobtainable 2nd generation variant in TBoGT and the armored variants in GTA Online, the Schafter has by far the greatest number of variants of any other car in a GTA game (1st gen, 2nd gen stock, 2nd gen modified, Stretch E, Turreted Limo, LWB, LWB Armored, V12, V12 Armored). * The default radio stations are: ** GTA IV: Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM. ** EFLC: ***First gen: Self-Actualization FM. ****Second gen: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. ** GTA V: Non-Stop-Pop FM. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * The Schafter is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. * In the opening scene of Grand Theft Auto IV, some Algonquin Triads are seen loading heroin into a Russian Mafia Schafter. The same car is seen being lowered onto the dock while Niko is waiting for Roman in The Cousins Bellic. * In A Revenger's Tragedy, a rare Schafter can be found at the abandoned Alderney Casino. It is the Russian Mob variant, with black rims, but has a dark red fluorescent tint. No matter how many times the car is taken to a Pay 'n' Spray, it will remain the same color. * There is a particularly rare color variant of the Schafter with a silver body and black rims; Schafters of this color are only spawned while the player is already driving one. * In the loading sequence, the concept art shows Niko Bellic running from the police in a maroon Schafter. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * The slightly less luxurious version of the second generation Schafter can be recreated almost completely at Los Santos Customs, with the only differences being the lack of a Benefactor badge on the grille and notches not being present on the custom rims. * There is a color available at Los Santos Customs, Schafter Purple, named after the car. It is also the color of the Schafter in the GTA Online mission, Ballas to the Wall. * Despite the car being based on the Mercedes E-Class, the Schafter's description on Southern San Andreas Super Autos most likely alludes to a flagship model (namely, the S-Class), being described as "German engineering at its very finest". Navigation }} de:Schafter (IV) es:Schafter fr:Schafter pl:Schafter Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class